Don't Let Me Down
by neonguitarstrings
Summary: Alex Grey sister of Jean Grey,sets out after being casted out of her family for years.She finds herself heading to New Orleans with a certain stranger to find herself.But will she find more then herself in the process.Set 16 years before XM. Gambit/OC
1. Origins

**This story is set 16 years before the first X-Men movies.I got the idea after watching the X-Men Origins:Wolverine and will be a Gambit/OC. Enjoy :)**

_What if Jean Grey had a sister with the same powers as her? All the attention was turned towards Jean and her powerful powers,but Alex didn't seem to mind. Her and Jean both were born with telekinesis and telepathic powers,but Jean seemed to control hers a lot more than Alex. She was new to everything,but was taught by Jean how to control them._

_When they were younger,Jean would look after Alex protecting her from school fights and bullies. Alex wasn't too known for her powers but she knew that she was different from everyone. And those people knew of the Grey sisters as freaks because of Jean. Alex soon grew into her powers,she decided that she didn't want to be like Jean. She wanted to do her own thing and travel around the country. At this point in time,there was no school for mutants,therefor she felt alone._

_Jean wanted to be a doctor,Alex wanted to do her own thing. Her parents feared of Alex's rebellion against them and threatened to kick her out at the age of sixteen. Jean has been her fuse to keep her up when her parents would put her down. Alex wanted out,and one day it happened and it sent her down the wrong road,eventually leading to a known place called New Orleans. But lets not get too caught up and start the story from here...._

"I had enough of you sneaking out at night, Tell me your not into those drugs"My mom roared through the house.I groaned and turned on my heel looking at her. She wore an angry expression with her arms crossed across her chest.I had been in my room for about an hour packing to leave this shit hole.I was finished with her bitching and complaining about everything. It was always me,never was the almighty Jean Grey who was going to make it far in life,and I was just Alex Grey,the low life school drop out.

"Will you leave me the hell alone Mom.I'm not on drugs and if I was,I wouldn't tell you or Dad alright."I screamed and shoved the last piece of clothing into my sac before swinging it over my shoulder, "I'm done here,I'll leave and you,Jean and Dad and you can go back to your perfect family image like you wanted"It was true,I was always was the odd ball out of the family.I could see that she never wanted me because I was different,but so was Jean and she was praised with her powers. Instead of bare walls and books filled with important information,I had band posters on my walls and music always playing. Instead of form fitting pink blouses,I had black tank-tops,wore jeans and skirts with fish-nets.I was different and had no problem with it,but my parents never seemed to except it.

"Don't you see what your doing,Alex?"She said from the doorway.I knew she was crying,but I didn't let it effect me. It was a sign of weakness,and I wasn't falling for it like I've did many times before, "If you leave you'll ruin this family"

"You've already ruined it Mom,for everyone in this family. You guys can't seem to except that this is who I am.I don't like school,so what?"I said stopping infront of her.I grabbed my car keys off the dresser and shoved them into my pocket, "I'm not going to be a doctor because you want me too,I'm leaving to do my own thing since you can't except who I am,I know you won't except that."My mom swallowed down hard and wiped the tear away from her eye, "Goodbye"I walked passed her and made my way to the staircase.

"Alex..don't leave"My mom called from my doorway.I shook my head and continued down the staircase. She should of thought of the sappy story before she began rejecting me all these years.I was done. "Jean.."I heared her scream at the top of the stair case before I walked out the door. Before I left, I quickly gathered up some food and other stuff into a plastic bag that I had thrown into the passengers seat of my car.I was going,I had no idea where my car would lead me,and hopefully it'll lead me to somewhere with answers. Who was I,was there more people like me? Maybe I'll find some acceptance on my voyage to nowhere.

I sighed in the drivers seat and started the engine to my car,gazing up at the house one last time.I stopped when I noticed Jean walk out of the house and began jogging down the pathway towards my car, "Alex"She called out,her crimson red hair waving in her face. She stopped at my window and placed her hands on the door,popping her head into the car, "Think about this Alex,what are you doing?"

"I'm getting away for a while Jean.I'm sure you'll understand"

"I do,sweetheart. But you have nothing,no money to get you anywhere. What are you going to do?"

I shrugged,I hadn't really planned out anything, "Don't worry about me Jean,worry about becoming a doctor.I don't need anybody to care about me right now,"I gripped the steering wheel tightly,wishing that she could go away. She shot me a stern look,she could apperently read what I was thinking.

"I'm your sister,Alex.I can't just let you go. We all care about you"

I swallowed down hard and shook the hair from my face. The brightness from the sun made the tear in my eye shimmer and shead down my cheek, "I know.I just need to get away and find myself.I hope you understand"

Jean furrowed her brow. She knew what I was saying and excepted it, "Alright,if thats what you want,then I'll let you"She backed up away from the car and folded her arms across her chest, "Keep in touch with me,alright?"

I nodded and glanced at her out the window, "I will."

"Alex,I love you. Your my only baby sister...be careful"She added one last time.I sighed and nodded.

"I love you too Jean"I whispered and pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. In the rearview mirror I could see Jean's figure standing out on the sidewalk watching me disappear out of her life.I felt bad for leaving her behind since she was my fuse all these years,but it had to be done.

_"I hope you know what your doing"_Jean said in my mind.

_"Don't worry,I know"_

**____________________________________**

**OMG,so I don't know whats going on with this everytime I go to edit or add in a word,I press Save,but it doesn' why this story sounds so anyone knows how to fix this,please! Message me.**

**So this is my first story I've written on here :3 So I'm kind of excited to where this will lead.**

**Anyroads,hopefully I'll have the second chapter up later on tonight so we can meet our favourite man with butterknives as weapons :)**


	2. Logan

I've been traveling for about a week now to certain cities and staying in random hotels that I could afford. Mostly the broken down part of town was best for me,I stayed inside the hotel until the sun went down. Being out on my own made me realize how much I missed my family,but I needed to stay focused. Jean would often speak to me while I was on the road.I told her of my where abouts and she'd tell me of what was going on at home. Parents were still the same,and she told me about them wanting to get the police involved in getting me back home.

I sighed and pulled over to the side of the abandoned road. There wasn't anything around me,no stores,washrooms,people etc; It was just grass plains,trees and plain dirt roads. Typical for the country side. I didn't know where I was going,I just know that I had just left Kentucky with a hundred bucks that I snagged from that drunken sailor, who tried to smart talk me and he ended up face first on the ground,beer spilled around his body and unconcious.

I chuckled from the thought and slipped out of my car. It was running on empty,which meant that sooner or later if I didn't get to a gas station,I'd be fucked.I grabbed a water bottle out of the back seat,slamming the door behind me and taking a long drink of the cold water. It was rather quiet where I was. The sounds of nature calmed me,it was nothing like the big cities where it was filled with crime that a girl like me could get involved with.

I took another sip of my water until it was empty and dropped it to the ground.I held my hand out and levitated it upwards towards my face and directed it towards the small grass in the distance. On my trip,I also got the chance to practice my powers by levitating certain objects in my hotel rooms and drunks were the most fun,totally confuse the hell out of them.

I closed my fist quickly,which made the water bottle crumple up and desintigrate into pieces on the ground. "_Alex_?"Jean spoke to me,which caused me to jump.

_"Jean,don't do that."_

"_Sorry,sweetheart.I'm just checking up on you alright_?"

"_Jean,I'm not a kid. I'm fine,just somewhere_"I replied hearing a big bang sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion,but it didn't fase me too much to panic.I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against my car.

_"I know you aren't what do you mean your somewhere,don't you know where you are?"_

"_I just left Kentucky about two hours ago.I'll let you know when I hit the next big city_"More explosions came and I could see a massive helicopter appear hovering over the trees. My eyes widened when I noticed that it was shooting into the forest,but at what?

"_Thats fine,just let me know_."The sound came closer as the helicopter hovered over the trees about fifty yards away from the dirt road.I swallowed down hard as I watched on and saw a motorcycle appear out of the forest with a man driving it.A rather big man I should say. "_Alex,your not answering me_"

_"I'm sorry Jean,I have to go_"I quickly said and hopped into the car.

_"What,is something wrong?"_

"_Nothings wrong,just hit some traffic_"I quickly turned on the ignition that seemed to fail me. "Oh come on,not now"I tried again,but it failed, "Great,fail me now."The motorcycle began riding up the dirt road towards the car as the helicopter followed, "Shit"I tried and I tried again,panic filling my entire system, "Please god if you love me..."It failed.I banged my head against the steering wheel,only to jump at another sound of gunshots.I peeked over the dashboard and saw the helicopter fly infront of the man on the motorcycle and began shooting at him. But there was another vehicle involved aswell,but that soon ended up in the ditch. The next thing I knew,was that the man from the motorcycle went flying up in the air towards the helicopter,releasing knives from his knuckles and cutting the blades. Wait,WHAT?

Knives coming from his knuckles?

Who was he?

I looked on eagar as I saw the helicopter spiraling out of control to the gournd. The man on top held on tightly as the helicopter plummeted to the ground.I could hear his screams from my open window,and I knew I had to help him.I held my hand up towards the windshield and concentrated on him as he went flying from the top of the helicopter.I directed him to the ground smoothly,dropping him on his stomach.I swallowed down hard as my mouth slowly dropped open,I wanted to get out of the car and see what was going on but I was kind of cemented to the seat, "What the hell was that?"I muttered to myself.

I saw the man stand up slowly,getting to his feet and looking over his shoulder at the helicopter .I slowly slipped out of the car and leaned against the hood as he walked away from the object,extracting his blades that made me back up. He spiked them against a near by rock that started a fire leading to the helicopter,which exploded centimeters away from him.

My mouth was still slightly open until I realized that he was hopping on his bike coming towards me.I didn't even have the voice to ask him what had happened,just kind of stood there and stared at him as he rode by me. He shot me a cold look and thats when I slowly took in his image. He seemed like a rather cold man who hid his emotions behind a wall,and also someone who's experienced and saw a lot of bad things. His dark hair was greased in different directions with alotta side burns going down his face.

I chewed on my lip and turned on my heel as I held out my hand,causing the bike to stop. The man grunted loudly and tried a couple of times to turn the bike back on, "It's not going to work"The man glanced over his shoulder at me and furrowed his brow. He slowly stepped off his bike and extracted his blades from his knuckles.

"Are you one of them?"He growled lowly.I took a step back and shook my head.

"No,I'm a random by stander you should say"

"How'd you do that?"He asked nodding towards the bike.I tapped my head and let my hand dropped to my side. He glared at me and let his blades sink into his knuckles, "What do you want,kid?"

I swallowed down hard and slowly walked closer to him,stopping at the trunk of the car, "What happened?"

"None of your business,"He muttered and jumped back on his bike, "Now if you don't mind. Some people have things to do"

"Wait"I held my hand back up,stopping him in place.I slowly made my way up to the bike and looked down at him, "You have powers like me?"

He groaned lowly,lifting his brow, "I don't know what your talkin' about kid"

"Yes you do,I saw what you did. No normal person could've lived through that...."I glanced down at the tags hanging from his neck, "Logan" He squinted his eyes and looked down at the chains on his neck. He quickly slipped them into his shirt before looking back up at me.

"Look kid.I've been through a lot these pass few days.I need to get somewhere"Logan said.

"Well..My car broke down during that little event that happened back there"I said shoving my thumb in the direction of the broken helicopter, "Could you give me a ride?"

"Sorry"He began to set off once again,but luckily,I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"_Please"_I whispered. His eyes went wide as he looked at me curiously, "_I need help_"

He looked away in thought, "Where you heading?"

"Anywhere"Logan sighed and moved up for me to slip on the bike.I had nothing really important in the car,no money or anything. I just left it and joined Logan on his journey to wherever he was going.I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as he took off down the dirt road.

"Whats your name,kid?"Logan turned his head and glanced over his shoulder.

"Alex Grey.I left home a couple weeks ago to do my own thing,y'know?"

Logan chuckled from up front,which made me feel comfortable.I wanted to ask him about the blades,but it didn't seem right, "I've heard that before"


	3. Pit stop and dinner date

**I don't any of the characters in the X-Men Universe,only Alex Grey and her powers.**

**R&R Loves,its what makes the world go round :)**

**___________________________________**

"Logan"I said as the cool air brushed past me on the motorcycle. We had been riding for quite sometime in silence before I spoke up,and now the sudden pain of sitting all this time was irritating me, "My butt hurts"

He groaned lowly from the front, "We're almost at a pit stop,hold on"

It took about twenty minutes until we hit the nearest pit stop to rest. It was a small diner with several bikes parked outside. I hopped off the bike and stretched,feeling all the bones in my body crack, "That feels better"

"Stay here. I'm going to get more gas"Logan said hopping off the bike and pushing it towards the gas station in front of the diner. My stomach growled for food,it had been a day since I ate anything. I sighed and walked over to a nearby curb,peeling out a cigarette that had been sitting in my back pocket. I sat down and glanced over at Logan filling up the bike. He didn't seem all that bad,I barely knew the guy but he seemed to be hiding how he truly was.

"_Alex,are you alright?"_Jean said to me. I groaned and flopped my head onto my folded arms that hugged my knees to my chest. I pushed the thought away from my head and ignored her. She could be a really nosy git when she wanted too.

"You smoke?"Came Logan's voice from above me. I glanced up at him and took a long drag of my smoke.

"Yea,whats it to you?"I asked him. He sat down next to me when I noticed how filthy he looked from all the traveling and what had happened with the explosions and such. But overall,his hair was still in place,too much grease for it to move I'm guessing.

Logan looked at me from the corner of his eye seriously, "It can kill you.."

I chuckled and waved the hair from my face, "What are you my parent now?"I took another drag and tossed the butt into the dirt road. Bad idea since we were so close to the gas station. I looked over at Logan, "I do what I want"

Logan cleared his throat, "I wasn't judging you,kid. I was just asking a question. Smokings not good for you.."He patted down his jacket and ended up peeling out a cigar,placing it to his lips. I shot him a look but he only smirked and lit it up, "I do what I want"

"Cheeky"I whispered and heard my stomach groan.

"So,where you from?"He asked.

"It's a long story"I began,shrugging off the awkward feeling. I began drawing circles in the dirt with my index finger.

"Well..we really aren't doing anything right now. So,we have time"Logan said taking a drag of his cigar and letting it dangle between his lips.

My hands began rubbing my stomach, "I'll make you a deal.."

"Oh boy"Logan muttered lowering his head and causing me to chuckle.

"You buy me dinner and then I'll talk"I finished letting my head flop onto my arms looking at him. He cocked his brow and rummaged through his pockets.

"I only got ten bucks,kid."I groaned and shut my eyes. Two bikers pulled up to the diner,parking beside Logan's bike. They hopped off and made their way in looking at the two of us curiously,thats when an idea popped into my mind.

"Give me ten minutes,and I'll get you some cash."I said quickly standing up and dusting my pants off. He looked at me curiously and glanced over his shoulder at the two bikers who walked into the diner, "Then you can buy me dinner,alright?"

"I don't wanna know how your gonna get the cash. Just get it"He muttered as I made my way inside. My stomach was screaming for joy knowing that I'd soon be able to eat a descent meal for once. I spotted one of the two bikers sitting in a booth in the far corner talking to a waitress. My eyes drifted across the room and landed on the washroom,the other possible place where the other biker was. I straightened my self out so I wouldn't be to obvious. I began my walk over to the washrooms casually,looking over the tables to see if any tips were left for the waitresses. No such luck.

I finally reached the washrooms that were only suitable for one person. Typical diner bathroom in which were disgusting in my opinion. I backed up behind the door and stood there plastered to the wall. I looked around me and noticed a long heavy piece of brick sitting in the corner. I chuckled to myself and lifted my hand,levitating the brick towards me. I heard the toilet inside the washroom flush and the door knob jingle lightly before it was thrown open by this big man. He was definitely intimidating,and if this brick didn't knock him out it'd probably take a whole calvary to take him down. I squished against the wall some more until he walked out of the washroom,that was when I sent the brick hurtling towards his head,causing him to fall to the floor instantly. I looked around to see if anyone was fazed by the noise and slowly dragged him by the foot back into the washroom. I sighed, "He better fucking love me for this"I whispered to myself. I got down on my knees and rummaged through the mans pockets for some cash,finding only a hundred dollars in his pockets. Enough to get me some food of course.

I slipped the bill into my pocket and stood up quickly but was quickly stopped when the man groaned and opened one eye. I froze in shock and out of sudden paranoia I lent down and punched him right in the face. "That should do it"

I dusted my hands as I walked out of the diner to see Logan still sitting in his same spot. I smiled at him and waved the money in the air, "Buy me dinner,Wolfie"Logan tossed his cigar away and stood up quickly.

"How'd you do it?"He asked as we walked inside and found a booth. We ordered some food.

"My business not yours"I said as the food finally arrived.

**Don't worry ladies,Remy's coming soon :):)**


	4. Her Story

**So from now on,It's going to be a narriator's point of view,just to see how it turns out.**

**((R&R))**

**________________________________________________**

My mouth was nearly watering at this point at the smell of it, "God,my stomach was growling all day"I took a bite of my French frie and gasped.

"So,I bought you dinner. Are you going to tell me the story?"Logan asked growing impatient. I groaned and leaned back in my chair. He was right,I made a deal. Now I had to tell him.

"Fine,just because your being a big baby"I groaned taking a quick drink of my water and placing it down on the table, "I'm from Annandale-on-Hudson in New York. I discovered my powers which are telekinesis and telepathy when I was thirteen. My sister and I have the same,but she seems to be able to control hers more,seems more powerful too."I sighed and looked up at Logan who had taken his jacket off and stopped eating to listen to me, "My dad is a doctor and my mom,well..she's a mom."

"So whats your problem then?"He asked curiously.

"They don't like who I am,or who I plan to be. My sister,Jean is the star child y'know. Everything revolves around her"I said, "Why don't you be like Jean", "Jean's going to be a doctor Alex,you should too".Well I don't want to be,and thats why I left..."I took a sip of water, "I just couldn't take it anymore from them,the only reason I was staying is because of Jean"

"Do you regret having your powers?"Logan asked lowly.

I shook my head slowly, "No,it makes me feel different from everyone else. Who all wants to look and act the same right? I was the odd ball out of my family enough before I found out I had these powers,it just gave them an excuse to bitch at me more"

Logan shot me a sympathetic look,but I waved it off, "I'm sure they'll get over it kid,just give them time"I sighed and pushed a piece of hair from my face.

"I hope"I muttered and crossed my arms over the table. I really didn't feel like eating anymore,from all that work I did to get the money,it was pointless. I looked up at Logan and eyed his fists, "What about you,what happened to you?" I wasn't dumb,I knew that he hadn't been born with blades in his hands. Something had happened to him.

Logan cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, "Oh.."He muttered before his attention was turned to something else.

"It was her..That girl over there who knocked me out and took my money"I could hear one of the bikers from across the room. My eyes quickly dilated and stood up quickly. As he told his friend,they both stood up and made their way towards the table. Logan furrowed his brow and stood up in defense.

"You stole money from bikers,Alex?"He growled not taking his eyes off the two. He took his place in front of me,and all I could do was shoot him a shy smile before the two men spoke up. The one who I had knocked out was still suffering from a soar head. "Just stay behind me"

"What's the problem"Logan said as they walked up to us. I stood my ground and peered over Logan's shoulder at the man I had knocked out. He seemed to not take his eyes off me.

"It seems like your girl here knocked my buddy out and took some cash"The other growled angrily. I noticed a crowbar dangling at his side aswell,so did Logan. "Around here,we don't do that. But I can tell you guys aren't from around here.."

"How so?"I muttered causing Logan to shoot me a warning look.

"It doesn't matter,but do you know what we do to people who rob from the people around here?"He said raising the crowbar to his left hand as the other biker chuckled next to him. I glared at him and decided to fuck with his mind a bit.

_"I'm in your head buddy_"I said to him. His eyes went wide and looked around him cautiously, "_Not over there dumb-fuck,right in front of you"_He looked at Logan and held his head in his hands, "_Not him,look to your left a bit..yea over here...wait,oh-There you go_"

"She's in my head,Ricky"He moaned and grabbing onto his friends leather jacket. Ricky,or so I thought cocked his brow and glared at us.

"What are you two?"He spat venomously.

"_I'm in your head still,buddy_"I laughed which sent him into hysteria. He began swinging his arms everywhere,lodging towards Logan who began dodging and ended up punching him square in the nose. I chuckled softly until the one biker stood in front of me.

"Stay out of my friends head little girl"Ricky growled before lifting the crowbar and swung at me. I put my defenses up quickly and stopped him. His hand was still in mid air,eyes wide and frozen.

"I'm not a little girl,bud"I whispered to him. I crumbed my fists together which caused the crowbar to disintegrate onto the floor. I shot him a warning glare before Logan could take over and head butt the guy in the forehead,causing him to fall flat on his back in the middle of the diner. I took a deep breath and looked at Logan, "Did that hurt by any chance"

"Not at all"He muttered before grabbing his coat from the chair and glancing over the diner. The owner quickly walked up to us,holding his shotgun up to Logan.

"I don't want any trouble here. The two of yeh,get out"The old man said as I quickly lowered my hands. Logan slipped his jacket over his shoulders slowly and pulled me out of the diner.

"Thats it kid,this is as far as I take you"

"What,you can't leave me here"

"Watch me. All you are is trouble,I don't need it"Logan said hopping onto the bike. I placed my hand down on his shoulder to stop him.

"Logan,you can't leave me here. Please..."I swallowed down hard and glanced over my shoulder at the diner. Those bikers would be getting up anytime now. "Where are you heading to now?"

Logan shot me another cold look, "Vegas"

I chewed down on my lip and waved the dark locks from my face, "Bring me there,I can get you some cash..no fights. I'll leave you alone"

He turned on the bike and looked back to the road, "Get on"


	5. John Wraith and Fred Dukes

**This Chapters kind of long,but I promise you,you'll have a taste of Remy in the next one :):):)**

**((R&R))**

**__________________________________________________________**

"Why are you heading to Vegas?"Alex asked as she gripped the front of Logan's jacket tighter. The sun was just on the horizon as they passed the big Las Vegas sign. She could see the sea full of lights just over head of the hill,and a serge of excitement soared through her, "A girlfriend?"

Logan kept a firm gaze on the road ahead. He had no intention on focusing on anything else but his destination,and that was John Wraiths hut down in the city. "I'm going to see an Ole friend"

Alex stayed quiet for a while until she spoke up as they entered the city, "Oh,I see"

Logan directed the bike down the long strip and stopped in front of an old beat up building. Alex squinted her eyes and wondered why they had stopped here. Was this the place where he was letting her off? She didn't want to leave him,he had become a guardian like figure to her over the past day and a half. "This is where your going?"She hoped as she jumped off the bike. She was hesitant not to wander to far from it just encase he took off.

"Yea.."Logan trailed off gazing up at the building before looking at Alex, "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

Alex shrugged and dusted her pants off. She'd been meaning to get a new set of clothes,they were dirty and wrinkly. And the long sweatshirt she wore was to hot for this weather, "I thought I'd tag along a bit,if you don't mind.."

"I don't feel like being anybodies babysitter"He mumbled hugging his brown leather jacket closer to his body.

"I can look after myself..."

Logan groaned,he didn't feel like arguing with her. He just wanted answers,so he just agreed with her, "Fine,but if trouble starts...stay out of my way"Logan made his way inside of the building as Alex followed with a smile toying on her lips. She didn't really know much of this man whom she caught a ride with,but the adventure he was leading her on was exciting. Alex caught up to him as he climbed a set of stairs.

"Thank you,I really appreciate it"Alex whispered to Logan. Logan rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. He came to a big door when they reached the top of the stairs,he opened it and came to a big boxing gym with several people boxing around in a ring. Logan furrowed his brow and glanced around the room.

"Wasn't really expecting this.."He muttered and walked inside,followed by Alex. She glanced over the room aswell. Logan walked up to the nearest boxer sitting on a nearby chair toeing his shoes. "Hey,bub. Do you know where John Wraith is?"

The man looked up and looked over the two of them before speaking, "He lives up there,"He pointed towards a window over looking the room. "Just follow those stairs over there and it'll lead you to it"

Logan nodded and made his way towards the stairs,glancing over his shoulder to make sure Alex was following. She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets as they climbed the stairs, "Y'know..You haven't really told me much about yourself"

"Lets keep it that way"Logan said lowly as he knocked on the door. Alex chewed on her bottom lip and stood next to him.

"I told you about me..."

He glanced over at her,towering over her small form, "You made a bet with me,kid. Only fair"Alex groaned and let her head drop against the door. She was exhausted from the long trip and wanted to sleep. Logan banged again, "Wraith"

"Whats so bad that happened to you that you wont talk about it?"Alex whispered. Logan dropped his arm to his side and shot her a soar look. He was about to answer her question but the door swung open and John Wraith stood in the doorway. At first he was shocked,but stood aside for the two of them to come in.

"Jimmy,what are you doing here?"He muttered closing the door behind him. He looked at Alex, "Who's she?"Logan wasn't there for small chat,he wanted to know,he needed answers. Alex furrowed her brow as she caught the name that Wraith had said to Logan. She walked into the room looking it over slowly and dropping her gaze to a nearby table. She lifted her hand and levitated a tennis ball into her hands. Logan glanced back at her.

"Don't touch anything"

"Fine"She muttered and took a seat on the arm of a warn out chair.

Logan cleared his throat, "She's a follower"Alex huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "She means no harm,John. But in the mean while,we need to talk"

John squinted and took the hint that Logan was serious. He sat down on a nearby chair, "It sounds serious,but I have an idea why your here.."John said quietly. Logan furrowed his brow and kept a close eye on Alex listening into their conversation.

"Victor killed my wife,John. And I want my revenge,"Logan said seriously. Alex swallowed down hard as she listened, "I found her torn up in the forest,he slaughtered her and he also killed Bradley"Alex's eyes went wide. Who were these people and what the hell were they involved with? Whatever it was,wasn't good.

John stood from his seat and rummaged through the fridge,grabbing two beers, "Damn,you sure it was Victor?"He asked passing a beer to Logan. He looked over at Alex with mocked sympathy, "I'm sorry,but I don't think your old enough young lady"

"It's Alex,and I'm not"She replied shooting him a smile.

"She's just a kid"Logan muttered which made Alex scowl in his direction.

"John Wraith"He replied before turning back to Logan who looked irritated. "Anyways,continue"

"It was Victor,I smelled him all over her,"Logan replied sitting on the face of the table taking a sip of his beer, "I need to know what happened to him when I left"

Alex slid down the arm of the chair into the cushions. Just the sudden comfort made her want to fall asleep, "He got worse,Jimmy. Felt like you abandoned him,we all did. He had to prove he was better than you,hunting and killing everything he could point at."John took a drink of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I quit a few months later myself,I couldn't take rounding them up anymore"

Alex could sense the pain that he had been through,and kind of got the idea of what they both had went through. "Rounding who up? Who?"Logan growled as he paced the room,with the beer toying in his hand.

"_Alex?_"Jean's voice popped up in Alex's head,causing her to jump in her seat.

_  
"Jean"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine...I made it to Las Vegas"_

"_How's you get that far?"_

"A man picked me up. He's really nice"

"_A man? Alex,I don't have a good feeling about this. Please come home?"_

"_I'm not Jean..so stop asking_"And with that Alex pushed Jean from her mind and continued listening into Logan's and John's conversation.

"We hunted our own kind Logan. There is a special place in hell for what we did,"John said standing to his feet once again. Logan groaned and craned his neck,placing his hands to his hips. He couldn't believe what had happened after he left.

Alex furrowed her brow. She was confused at what they were talking about,but voiced her opinion anyways. Why would mutants hunt other mutants, "Mutants? Why?"She asked curiously causing both the men to look at her. John sighed as Logan waited for an answer,but never seemed to get it.

"You want some answers,you can talk to Old Fred downstairs in the ring. He seems to have a lot of what your looking' for Logan"John said.

"Fred"He muttered.

"But he isn't the same,I should warn you.."Logan took another drink of his beer and set it on the table.

"I'll take my chances,"Logan muttered and nodded for Alex to follow him. She quickly stood up and followed closely behind Logan as they exited the room with John. He walked beside Logan.

"You look tired"John said nudging Alex in the ribs. She was so exhausted that she would nearly crumble to her feet.

"I haven't slept in days"Alex said running her hand through her greasy hair. What a bath could do at this moment.

John chuckled from beside her, "How'd you and Logan meet?"

She cocked her eyebrow and looked over at him, "I should ask you the same question,from what I've heard,it wasn't good"

Logan glanced over at Alex, "It's none of your business,Alex"

"Why,I told you about me Logan. Personal stuff. If I'm going to come with you,then at least I should know what I'm getting involved in..."Alex said grabbing onto his arm and turning him to face her. His face was cold,stern and serious. Suddenly,a flash of memories seemed to sink into her mind. Memories,flashbacks and images of Logan chained to a platformed,being lowered into water.

Alex's mouth dropped slowly and removed her hand from Logan's shoulder quickly, "It's up to you if you want to come with me,I'm not responsibly for what happens to you kid."Alex swallowed down hard and looked away from him,the images of him still lingering in her mind. Was that what happened to him?

It looked like hell. Logan turned on his heel and continued on towards the ring with John at his side, "Theres Fred" Logan and Alex looked into the ring at an enormous man shuffling around with another mature boxer. Logan's eyes went wide and looked between John and Fred.

"Holy shit"He muttered.

"Move around Dukes!"John said and looked to Logan. Alex sighed and sat down on a nearby chair,rubbing her temples. Doing that to Logan seemed to make her feel more exhausted. "I told him to move around,get a little exercise" Alex chuckled from her seat and looked into the ring. But what she didn't expect was that the Dukes guy to punch the mature boxer,to send him flying over the ropes,their heads. Alex quickly hit the ground and ducked,as John and Logan buckled their knees. All she could hear was Logan's chuckled coming from above her as he extended his hand.

"Hit the deck,eh?"He chuckled as Alex hesitated to grab his hand,but she did anyways. She dusted herself off and looked to the large man in the ring.

"What do you plan on doing?"She asked Logan. Logan took a deep breath and made for the ring.

"If you want his help,don't mention his weight"John quietly said. Alex crossed her arms over chest and watched Logan's lame attempt to try to persuade this Dukes to spill all. But didn't end too well,unfortunately. Dukes ended up throwing Logan over both John's and Alex's head in the direction towards where he threw the other boxer. Alex quickly put her hand up and levitated Logan to the ground.

He was obviously angry,and stood up forgetting about dusting himself off. "I told you not to mention his weight. Why'd you have to go and call him blob?"

"I didn't call him blob! I said Bub."Logan said angrily stepping up to the ring once again. Alex bit down on her lip and grabbed his pant leg.

"Logan,theres a better way to find the answers your looking for"She said to him calming. He looked down at her,blades extracted and nostrils flaring. He wanted to tear this guy up,whoever he was. Logan glanced at him in the ring before hopping down next to Alex. "Thank you"

"I hope you have a better plan then me shedding him to pieces,"He growled glaring at Fred Dukes. Alex cleared her throat and nodded.

"Give me five minutes.."She muttered climbing into the ring with him. Logan and John sat on the side and watched her walk over to the big man who tried to intimidate her. But it wasn't working. She stood her ground in front of him.

"I hope she knows what she's doing.."John whispered.

"I have a feeling she does"Logan muttered. Alex looked up at Fred and smiled shyly.

"Hello Fred,nice to meet you.."She said putting her hand out, "I'm Alex"

Fred cocked his brow and shook her hand, "Your with Logan?" A sudden flash hit her hard,it was of an old man and a big beast like creature. But he was a man,he looked somewhat like Logan,but he was evil. His claws were extracted from his finger nails and he smiled evilly at the old man whom stood next to him.

"_What do we do with these kids,Stryker?" The beast man said. So his name was Stryker._

"_Bring them to the Island,we'll finish Weapon XI" He muttered and turned on his heel,leaving the beast man with the kids. Who was he. "Oh and Victor,Find Logan..."_

Alex took a deep breath and finally snapped back into it. Victor,Stryker and an Island. Was this what Logan was looking for? Alex cleared her throat as her hand still hung firmly in Freds hand, "Yea,we kind of met at the side of the road."

Fred tried to take his hand away from her,but she held onto it firmly, "Lucky you."He struggled to get his hand free,but Alex wasn't letting him. She needed more and she gasped when she was hit with another vision.

It was of a man,tall lean and mysterious. He wore a cap over his face and held a long stick in one of his hands. He looked like a street-rat,someone who traveled a lot or ran from people. But who was he?

_He lifted his head and his hazel eyes ran over a street sign. Suddenly there came a shout from behind him, "There he is..That Lebeau guy," Suddenly,he pulled out a pack of cards slowly,shuffling them in his hands,then sent them sailing in the air towards the men who were after him. They collided against their chests and made them flew against the wall. The man gripped onto his staff and made towards the men,bending down in front of them, "I suggest you don't follow me anymore..New Orleans is a big place."He pulled a card from his pocket and dangled it between his fingers, "Life is all but luck,thats how I play my games,boys."He placed the card on the moaning man in front of him and stood up, "Gambit,remember that name"_

Alex gasped and quickly shot back from Fred,falling to the map. That sudden flash made her collapse to her knees. Logan and John fled into the ring quickly kneeling by her side, "What'd you see kid?"Logan asked curiously bending over her. Her eyes were wide and she was struggling for air as she stared at Fred.

"Who's Stryker and Victor?"She breathed looking at Logan. He furrowed his brow.

"Victor's my brother..and we used to work with Stryker,a long time ago"Logan said and turned quiet looking down at his hands. Rage filled his system, "Why?"

"Their working together,putting mutant kids on an island. And their looking for you"Alex said as Logan stood up pacing the ring. He growled out fiercely gripping down on one of the ropes. Alex looked up at Fred who seemed amazed at her power, "Who's Gambit,Fred?"

He swallowed down hard, "I'm not sure. Don't think I could tell you that..."Logan quickly made his way to him,extracting his blades and pointing them to his face, "But...all I know is that he escaped the island not to long ago. He'd probably have more answers then me,he'll probably show you aswell."

"Where is he?"Logan growled.

"New Orleans,Logan. Thats all I know.."Fred pleaded as Logan stepped back from him. He turned to Alex and helped her up.

"Come on,"He said leading her out of the ring.

"I'm coming with you Logan,"John Wraith said as he teleported from the ring to walk next to the two. He looked over at Alex, "You have quite a power. We can stop by my flat,get you some nice clothes and shower before we leave,alright?"

"Thank you,"She whispered.


	6. Remy LeBeau

**(A//N): FINALLY! He's here,took long for the wait loves,but Remy has finally showed and Review :3**

**________________________________________________**

Alex stood quietly in front of the mirror in the bathroom of John Wraith's apartment. Logan and John were waiting patiently in the living room so they all could head to New Orleans. John had offered his washroom and a nice set of new clothes to Alex,said that her clothes were all rattled and torn. So Alex had no choice but to take up the offer to a nice hot shower and change of clothes. She was actually surprised when John handed her a pair of black leather boots with a skirt and tank top. The skirt was way to short for her,it rode up her leg to mid-thigh.

Alex sighed and let her long dark hair hang over her shoulders. She ran over the complexion on her face with her finger tips. She looked nothing like Jean,infact she was the complete opposite. Light to dark,good to bad. Alex often questioned her appearance whenever they all sat at dinner,her gaze would drift over the table from her Dad to her Mom. Alex jumped when she heard a loud bang come from outside the bathroom door and she quickly gathered her things,pulling her skirt down her leg and cursing.

She walked out of the washroom and caught Logan on his stomach on the floor with a chair laying at his foot, "Fall?"

"Lost my balance"Logan muttered pushing himself off the ground and dusting his shirt off, "Ready?"

John came out of the kitchen and looked Alex over, "Those clothes fit you good?"Alex pulled down her skirt once again and shoved her clothes into a sac.

"They're alright. By any chance,was your ex a hooker?"Alex said turning and facing John whom wore a look of amusement. Logan chuckled from next to him, "Just asking"

"How'd you guess?"He asked.

"The skirt,it reveals everything"Alex said pulling it down again. She had no idea how the hell she's going to walk down the street wearing this,but its all she had.

"Don't worry kid,it looks good on you"Logan said from next to her,shooting her a wink. Alex scrunched up her face and playfully slapped his arm. "Alright,okay. So we ready to go?"

"Yup,got some snacks for the trip. Keys for my bike,lets go"John said turning the lights in the apartment off. Logan looked to Alex and nodded. She followed him out of the apartment building and hopping on to his bike. Logan snickered from behind her.

"You better hope there isn't a big gust of wind,kid. Then your fucked"Logan chuckled.

"Shut up and get on the damn bike"

"Alright,but whatever you do,don't press up against me"He smirked and threw his leg over the bike and gripped onto the handles. Alex bit down on her lip and wrapped her arms around him tightly,pushing her self more towards him. Logan grunted and looked over his shoulder towards her, "What'd I tell ya?" Alex smiled innocently and laid her head on his shoulder while John walked around the corner of the building pushing his motorcycle. "Nice bike Wraith"

"Aint it?"He said and hopped on. "Lets get goin' before this fella gets word we're comin"Logan nodded and started the bike,hittin' the road towards New Orleans and this so called man named Gambit.

Two days they traveled. Two days without stopping only to eat,rest for a couple minutes and use the washroom. Even then,Alex was on a timer or Logan would threaten to leave her in the middle of nowhere. But she knew he wouldn't.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the city sign as they entered the city. Logan slowed to a stop at a stop light and looked over at John whom was next to him on his bike, "Where the hell are we gonna find this guy?"

"No idea"John replied.

"Well,from what I seen. He's a card player,does tricks with cards."Alex said over Logan's shoulder, "So we need to find a place,bar or whatever that would allow him to do this"Logan furrowed his brow and took the lead as he parked his bike on the side of the curb, "What are you doing?"

"Asking someone.."Logan said hopping off his bike and walking up to the first person he could find. Alex sighed and waited patiently as he talked to the person. They nodded and pointed down the road and Logan made his way back to the bike, "Alright,it's right down the road. A street called Bourbon"He hopped back on and they flew quickly down the road,turning onto Bourbon street. It was packed with civilians filling the street and coming from bars. Logan's eyes roamed over the people until he parked on the side of the road, "Anyone touches this,I'm kicking ass"

Alex chuckled and hopped off the bike,pulling down her skirt. Several guys whistled in her direction,which made her scowl in disgust, "Looks like they like ya already,"John said coming next to her. She glared at him and eyed the guy leaning against the wall looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She chuckled and with one wave of her hand,sent his drink spilling all over his shirt. Logan caught this and shook his head.

"You know violence isn't the answer.."Logan said.

"Said the wolf man"Alex said as they walked into the bar. Logan walked in front of her with John beside him and Alex standing behind both of them. The three scanned the club closely coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs. John's eye caught sight of a man at a near table,shuffling his cards and doing tricks,making the cards fly through the air and land back in his hands.

"Theres our dude"John Wraith said. He watched Gambit do a trick with his card,"Thats cool"Alex peeked her head over John's shoulder and noticed the man whom she saw from Fred's flashes. He was mysterious and the same hat he wore when she saw an image of him,hung low on his face."I'm going to cover the back..encase he runs."

"Im not going to fight with him"Logan said.

"Yea right"

"What,I get in fights with everyone?"Logan replied cocking his brow. Alex chuckled and slipped between them to climb down several stairs.

"Don't dogs kill cats?"

"Just go cover the back"Logan said while Alex stood at the base of the stairs. Her eyes were focused on the man at the card table. She could still remember his mysterious gaze and such a character. Logan broke her train of thought by nodding for her to follow him. He made his way towards the table,standing in front of gambit,"Are you Remy Lebeau?"

The man stopped dealing and froze,"Do I owe you money?"

"No"

He lifted his head,and immediately Alex could recognize the man behind the cap. It was Gambit,"Then Remy Lebeau I am"She couldn't take her eyes off of him,he was an amazing yet attractive creature. He caught her eye briefly and smiled,looking over her petite body. She blushed and looked away.

Logan sat at the table while Alex stood next to him,"May I deal you in,"Remy said.

"Well what can I get for seventeen bucks?"Logan asked. Remy chuckled,but Alex didn't find it too funny.

"Seventeen dollars.."Remy replied leaning back in his chair,"Possibly a cab ride home"Logan shot him a stern look and glanced over his shoulder to Alex. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So..what brings you here?"Remy asked as he began dealing out the cards. Hee stole a glance to Alex who stood behind Logan and cocked his brow,"With such a fine lady,mon chere"

Alex bit down on her lip,holding back the smile wanting to spread across her lips. Logan ignored the comment,"Victor Creed"Remy paused for a moment but finished dealing.

"And who's that?"He replied lowly.

"The man I'm gonna kill. Workss with a man called Stryker,on anisland. Just need to know where it is"

"Why would you think I'd know?"Remy asked.

"Cause we know who you are..Gambit"Alex replied from above Logan. He glanced up at her seriously and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her until he looked down to Logan and noticed the tags hanging around his neck.

"Those are mighty nice tags you have around your neck,sir"Remy mumbled. Logan glanced down to the tags around his neck and pushed them into his shirt,"The man who took me had ones just like 'em"Logan squinted his eyes and watched Gambit closely.

"Logan.."Alex muttered as she watched the card in Gambit's hand turn a deep red,aswell as his eyes. Logan pushed away from the table.

Alex shut her eyes quickly,focusing on Gambit, "_We're not here to hurt you,Gambit. Just listen to him"_

Remy's eyes widened as he looked up at her, "Stay out of my head"

"Now listen here,bub. We're not here too.."With that Gambit shot his card towards Logan,knocking him in the chest and throwing him against the side stage. Alex screamed and ducked behind the table. She wanted to run after Logan to see if he was alright,until Gambit stood to his feet,grabbing a deck of cards into his hands. Logan stirred and stood to his feet slowly. Alex gasped as she watched this mysterious man levitate the cards in his hands,and send them sailing in the air hurdling them towards Logan. The force of them made Logan fly through the brick wall of the bar into the alley way. Alex quickly shot up from underneath the table and glanced out the hole in the wall. She looked over her shoulder to Gambit who was still standing where he was behind the table.

"Ladies first,chere"He smirked cockily as Alex jumped out the hole and ran towards Logan.


	7. Alley Way

**((A//N:)) So I'm going away for two days,so there wont be any updates till I get back sadly. But anyways,I decided to do another one so I didn't leave y'all hanging :)**

**((R&R3))**

**___________________________________________________**

"Logan!"Alex gasped as she jumped out into the Alley to see Logan struggling to get to his feet. She quickly hurried over to him,helping him up. But his attention seemed to be focused on something else rather than Alex."Logan?"She followed his gaze to the end of the alley way where a man stood on his feet hovering over John,who layed at his feet,"John"Alex whispered covering his mouth. Logan growled and extracted his blades from his fists.

"Get out of here,Alex"Logan warned. She knew it was serious by the tone of Logan's voice and by calling her by her first name instead of 'kid'.Alex swallowed down hard and backed up slowly. She heard a noise behind her and she glanced over her shoulder,seeing Gambit had followed her through the hole. He glanced at her before making his way towards Logan.

"Two years I rotted in that hell hole,and I ain't ever going back"Gambit said stepping towards Logan,who didn't really seem to care. His attention was still on the man at the end of the alley way. Before Logan could react to Gambit's presence,she lifted her hand and used her telekinesis to send him sailing over her head towards a dumpster. He landed with an 'Omfph',and quickly stood to his feet taking a defensive stance.

"You should listen to your Ole man over there,little girl. And get out of here"Gambit spat shooting Alex daggers. Alex glared at him and took a defensive position as well. Both her and Logan were back to back,she could feel him tense against her. She glanced over her shoulder quickly once she heard Logan growl and lunged for the man,the man whom she saw in those flashes. That must be Victor.

"Don't call me little girl,Gamble"Alex gritted clenching her fists together. Gambit chuckled and clapped his hands applauding.

"Nice one. But I don't fight little girls"He muttered once again taking a step towards her. Gambits eyes quickly scanned her,landing on her exposed skin on her thighs, "Nice legs. Better not do anything to constructive,don't want to go loosing whats left of that skirt"

Alex clenched her jaw and pulled down her skirt some more. Gambit smirked when she didn't reply. He confidently stroded towards her,"Like I said,get out of here"Alex let a growl from the pit of her throat and once again gripped Gambit and tossed him into the air. He flew back up on his feet and ran towards her quickly,throwing fists,air kicks,everything that he was taught. Alex tried to dodge some of them until he tied her up,twisted her around so her back was against his chest,with his arms around her with a firm grip. He chuckled in her ear softly and ran the bridge of his nose along her neck. She shivered,"You have some mighty fine powers there,"Gambit whispered.

"They'll be even better when I kick your ass"She muttered trying to loosen his grip. She had a full view of Logan and Victor at this time,fighting down the alley way. She was worried for him and could see him often glance over towards her. He knew she had everything under control,but if Gambit didn't let up on her,he'd definitely have to intervene.

"Why you struggling,I kind of like this"Gambit whispered pressing Alex up against him some more. Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. She bent over barely and elbowed him right in the gut,causing him to double over. She responded by turning on her heel and upper cutting him right in the face,causing him to fly back hitting the ground instantly.

"Don't fuck with me. I hadn't had sleep in days and I'm hungry"Alex said taking a deep breath and rubbing her fists. Gambit glared at her from the ground and lunged at her,but Alex quickly reacted and held her hand in front of him,sending him sailing up into the air high above the buildings and tossing him over the edge. Once he was gone,she sighed and fell to the ground on her knees gasping for air. She let her eyes flutter closed and pulled her hair up into a tight pony tail. She glanced over her shoulder at Logan and decided to go and help him,she stood to her feet and quickly jogged over to him,"Logan"

He glanced back at her quickly,thats until she was caught off guard quickly. She didn't see him fly from the sky,with his staff twirling in the air until he hit the ground. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion once his staff connected with the ground and made everything,garbage can,Victor,Logan and Alex scatter and hit the wall. Alex let out a loud groan as she felt the pain serge through her body. She layed on her stomach and lifted her head to see Gambit gun for Logan. They both tussled with Gambit using his staff for protection and Logan his blades. Alex struggled to get to her feet slowly,leaning on a nearby dumpster. She noticed that Victor quickly ran off down the alley and disappeared.

She sniffed and wiped the blood from her mouth. Logan broke Gambit's staff in half,causing the man to look at him surprisingly before dashing off towards the wall near Alex,climbing the wall. Alex shook her head and walked out into the clearing where Logan was watching Gambit closely as he climbed the stairs towards the roof. He looked over at Alex,"You get him to the ground,I'll trash the stairs"

Alex didn't refuse,but nodded. She watched at Logan ran over towards the stairs and began taring them apart. One by one the stairs began to crumble,causing Gambit to double over and grip onto the railing. The staircase came close to the ground,and with one more slice it crumbled. Alex held onto her arm and lifted her right hand in the air,guiding the destructive staircase to the ground and making Gambit land on a pile of trash near a dumpster. He groaned loudly and tossed in his spot. Logan quickly made his way towards him,pulling him up by the scruff of his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"Now,your going to show me where this island is"Logan growled,irritated by Gambit's actions. He gulped,"Alright?"

"Yea."Gambit said quietly,giving up,"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to find Stryker,and to rip Victor's god damn head off"Logan said and glanced at Alex,"Anyway you try to run,she'll stop you"Gambit looked over at her.

"She's a tough girl"He muttered then turned back to Logan,"But I won't"Logan loosened his grip on Gambit and stepped towards Alex. His eyes ran over his face and landed on her bloody lip.

"You alright,you're bleeding"He said as Alex wiped the rest of the blood from her lip.

"I'm alright,just hit the wall pretty hard"

"For a girl with the powers you have,you could've at least saved yourself from that"Logan chuckled as Gambit dusted his coat off and joined the two. Alex smiled shyly and hit his arm.

"Not the time for cocky ass smart remarks"She said.

"I have a place not too far from here,if you want before we go we can stop by there"Gambit intervened and looked between Logan and Alex. Logan looked at Alex,who nodded her head.

"Show us the way,Gambie"Logan said letting Gambit lead the way. He smirked and began walking ahead of the two.

They eventually made it to Gambits apartment,which was around the bend from the alley way. Alex sighed once she stepped into the apartment and fell onto the couch. Logan made for the washroom and left Gambit with Alex. He placed his hat down on a table and looked at Alex,"Sorry for what happened back there,chere"He muttered sending her a side ways glance,"Didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's all good. At that point in time,you weren't threatened by Logan. So you had no choice."Alex replied sinking lower into the sofa. Gambit chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch above her.

"Whats your name?"

"Alex Grey"

"How'd you hook up with the bag of fur in there?"Gambit nodded towards the bathroom in which Logan had entered. It was Alex's turn to chuckle.

"I met him at the side of the road,he took me under his wing and now I'm here"Gambit nodded and drifted his eyes over the scratches and bruises appearing on her legs.

"You look uncomfortable in that skirt"He said,"I might have a pair of pants,if you want?"

"Oh thank god. I've been wanting to change this piece of fabric since I got it"Alex said standing up and followed him into his room. He flicked on the light and walked over to his dresser in the corner,"It's hard to fight in a skirt,so you really hadn't seen much of what I can do"

Gambit glanced over his shoulder towards her with a cocky smile,"Is that a challenge,Miss?"

"Wait till I get out of this skirt,then yea"She replied folding her arms over her chest. Gambit lifted his brow and walked over to her with a pair of pants.

"I think I might take you on that challenge"He whispered and smirked. Alex couldn't help but blush and grab the pants from his hands. Gambit cleared his throat,"Well,I'll leave you in here to change"Alex nodded and watched him leave the room. She glanced around before peeling the skirt off to replace the pants. She felt comfortable,a little bit baggy but they suited fine.

A couple minutes later she walked out of the room with Logan talking to Gambit on the sofa. There was a travel sac on the table in front of the two,most likely filled with food and drinks."I'm ready"

The two men looked at her and stood up. Gambit ran his eyes over her,"They fit fine"Alex nodded and looked at Logan who had an amused look on his face.

"Don't even start Wolfie"Alex said pulling the hair tie from her hair. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"To bad you got rid of the skirt Alex. You could've at least given Gambit a run for his money"Logan said causing Alex to blush a deeper crimson. Gambit chuckled from beside Logan and swung the travel sac over his shoulder.

"Don't worry man,she doesn't need the skirt to give me a run for my money"He said looking at Alex,"I'd win anyways"Alex glared at the two men who thought this was funny. She lifted her hand and caused both the men's arms to lift above their heads and point towards the ceiling,stretching their bodies till they both groaned.

"What was that?"Alex said stepping towards them,"You want me to go harder?"

Logan groaned and furrowed his brow,"Jesus Alex,didn't know you were the kinky type"

"I knew it when I first layed eyes on her man"Gambit replied causing both the men to chuckle once again. Alex groaned and forced more pain into the two until they gave up. They both fell to the floor glaring at the back of Alex's head.

"Men"She muttered peeling out a smoke and lighting it,"Stop being a bunch of pussies and lets go"She blew the smoke from her mouth and grabbed the coat on the side of the chair,slipping it across her shoulders.

Gambit regained himself and stood up right,watching Alex wait for them at the door,"You don't think it's that time of month for her,do you?"He whispered to Logan. He laughed and shook his head.

"You have no idea. She's like this all the time"Logan replied as Alex looked at them curiously. Gambit smirked and cocked his brow. He was starting to like how this chick worked.


	8. His Baby

**I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in like three days, but I've been away and now updating :3. Don't worry though, Alex and Gambit's relationship isn't going to be rushed. I have an idea of how it's going to play out after all of this is done,and maybe lead into a sequel. HAHA, I seriously think far ahead of myself. Anyways, enjoy and Review loves.**

**((R&R))**

**________________________________________________________**

The three left Gambit's apartment quickly. Gambit directed them towards the woods right outside of New Orleans where he kept his 'baby' or so he said. Logan and Alex didn't have a clue on what he was rambling about,but followed him anyways.

When they got there,Gambit quickly took off,leaving Logan and Alex alone leaning against his bike. "So how do you like tagging along so far,kid?"

Alex shrugged,hugging her jacket closely to her body, "I say it's better then anything I've ever done,Logan. Thanks for bringing me along"

Logan smirked and took another puff of his cigar, "Thanks for saving my ass back there"

"What do you mean?"A slight noised rattled the bushes near them,causing the two to glance over their shoulders. Logan perked his ear up,but chuckled when he said a raccoon run out.

"With the helicopter"

Alex chuckled, "I have no idea what your talking about,I didn't save your ass with nothing. As it seems,you can't die"Logan turned away from her and tossed the remainder of the cigar on the ground. Alex sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Where is this guy?"

"Hopefully he didn't run off"Logan replied scanning his surroundings closely before looking back to Alex, "Did he say where he was going?"

"To get his baby?"She replied tossing her hair up into a quick pony tail, "For a guy like him,that could mean anything"

"You like him?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't trust him yet,he seems like an alright guy. But sometimes good guys turn bad"

"So should I be worried about you then?"Logan asked standing from the bike.

"I don't know Logan. Should you?"Alex asked smirking and cocking her brow. Logan smirked and shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't have a charm power,by any chance?"He replied shoving his hands into his pockets. She shook her head.

"Only when I want to be,Mista Logan"Alex said batting her eyelashes in his direction. Logan pushed her away from him. After a couple of silent minutes,Gambit still hadn't emerged. Something was tugging at the back of Alex's mind about Logan,she wanted to ask him about what she had saw last night when she touched him, "Logan.."

"Yea,kid?"

"What happened to you?"She asked quietly looking down at the ground. She heard Logan sigh and shuffle awkwardly in his spot, "You have no choice but to tell me now,I saw some stuff when I touched you last night"Logan glanced at her, "I saw how you got those..blades. All the pain and everything,I felt it. And your wife.."Her voice was a low whisper and she saw the grim look pass across Logan's face, "No wonder why you wanna tare this Victor character"Logan didn't say anything,he just lent against his bike and gazed into the woods. Alex sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, "I'll do anything I can to help you"

"No. Victor's mine,Alex. So is Stryker. I don't want you getting hurt,so it's best if you stay out of my way"He replied lowly. Alex nodded and embraced him into a hug. Logan froze for a second,shocked at her actions before wrapping his arms around her. Alex sighed and smiled.

Gambit emerged from the trees."Okay GU..What's goin' on?"Remy asked coming out of the clearing to see Logan slowly pulling away from Alex.

"Kids being mouthy"Logan replied ruffling Alex's head and stepped towards Gambit. "So,wheres this baby?"Gambit smirked and nodded.

"Follow me"He replied and began to the lead the way into the woods, "It's not much,but she works"He peeled a couple branches away and held them back for Logan and Alex to step through the clearing.

"What do you mean,not much"Logan said giving him a look. Gambit smiled shyly and shrugged. "What is it anyways,we get it that it's your baby and everything. But.."

"We can't necessarily get to this island with a pig with four legs"Alex smirked finish Logan's sentence. He glared at her.

"Don't read my thoughts"

Alex chuckled and saluted him, "Yes sir,Mista Logan"He turned his back to her and followed Gambit as he laughed along with Alex. The finally made it to the clearing where Gambit showed Logan and Alex his plane sitting at a dock on the river. "This is it?"

"Of course it's it. She does more then what you think"Gambit said walking up to the plane and throwing the door open. Logan cocked his brow and looked at Alex who only shrugged, "Well,are we going?"

Logan and Alex followed Gambit into the plane,Alex taking a back seat in the empty storage area while Logan joined Gambit up front, "Lets go"Gambit said. Logan groaned as the plane was directed into the air.

"Don't like flying?"Alex asked from behind him. She had joined them at the front in between Gambit and Logan. Logan rubbed his stomach,trying his best not to look out the window.

"As you can see"He groaned. Gambit smirked and glanced at Alex with a wicked grin. Logan caught on, "Don't even try it,bub. Or you'll be fish food"Gambit chuckled and returned his gaze to the air, "So where'd you get this thing"Logan was trying his best to distract himself from his stomach.

"Oh my baby,I won her in a game"Gambit replied hitting the dashboard, "One of my most valuable possessions"

Alex chuckled, "I take it you don't have many then?"

Gambit furrowed his brow,but couldn't help the smirk toying at the corner of his lips, "Are you two related in some sort of way,you both have that smart ass remark quality"Alex smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

"Daddy"She wined pecking his cheek. He groaned and lunged forward away from him.

"In your dreams,kid"


	9. The Island

**Thanks to all who have reviewed for this story :) Makes me all happy inside.**

**((R&R))**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"So how long have you been in there?"Logan asked Gambit. He tensed up,gripping down on the handle and glanced over at Logan, "If you don't wanna talk about it.."

"No,it's alright. I was in there for a couple months,then I escaped"Gambit replied keeping a firm gaze to the sky ahead of him. "I just hope that whatever your doin' works"

"Don't worry,I plan on it"Logan replied sinking down in his seat. Alex sighed from behind them and made a comfortable spot on the floor. She hugged her jacket tighter to her body. Gambit glanced over his shoulder briefly to look at her then noticed Logan's hand gripping down on the dashboard,"You really don't like flying,huh?"Logan clenched his jaw and ignored him,"You have a bit of sweat on your brow there"

"Yea,sure. Just keep your eye out.."Logan muttered

Gambit chuckled,"On what,the clouds?"Alex chuckled softly and pulled her knees to her chest,"Relax,we're almost there"As they came through the clouds into a clearing,down below was the mysterious island Logan had been looking for. Itt was filled with camps,plants and stations where Stryker kept the mutants,"No one seems to sneak around the nuclearreactorr parts,thinks it's gonna turn them into freaks"

Logan glanced out the window,"Like you?" Alex stumbled to get to her feet and looked out the closest window to her,it was a ways below from them but she could see everything clearly. Gambit cleared his throat as he directed the plane lower towards the water.

"Alright,are you ready. Cause it's now or never. Let's go"He said turning to look at Logan. He nodded and began unbuckling himself from his seat. Alex watched Logan closely,not saying a word and sitting back in her seat.

"Where you going?"Alex asked sitting up in her seat,looking at Logan. He stopped in his place and shot her a look, "Don't tell me your jumping and leaving me behind?"

He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I have to. You go along with Gambit back to his place,I'll be alright"

"Don't worry about me,girl. Your safe"Gambit said from the front seat. Alex chewed on her lip as Logan turned his back to her.

"But,you can't do this. I'm suppose to come with you,help you"Alex pleaded as Logan opened the door,which caused a gust of wind to blow inside. The water down below seemed intimidating and she knew that the fall would kill a normal person. "Please let me come with you"  
"Alex"Logan said sternly.

"But..."Logan turned his attention to Gambit and gripped down on both sides of the door.

"If it makes you feel better,this is gonna hurt"He said trying to make bright of things for Alex. But it didn't work.

"Well,yea. I guess it kinda does"Gambit replied,chuckling softly. Logan rolled his eyes and looked down into the water before looking back at Alex,who wished he'd let her come along. But this was serious to him,to personal for her to interject.

"Shit"Logan mumbled and jumped out of the plane. Alex shrieked and scurried towards the door of the plane looking down into the water,where Logan was no where to be found. She cried softly and dropped her head into her hands.

"Hey"Gambit said softly. Alex ignored him and continued crying. Why did he leave her behind,she was afraid that this was the last encounter that they may have had. "Alex?"

"What?"She said,her voice cracking. She lifted her head and wiped her cheeks,closing the door.

"Come sit up here"He offered shooting her a sincere smile. She nodded and made her way up to the front next to him. She buckled herself in and sunk down into her seat, "So,where you from?"

"I don't think it's the time to talk about it"She mumbled folding her arms across her chest. Gambit sighed and shrugged his long scruffy hair from his shoulders.

"You know,your friend there is doing the right thing. He just doesn't want to see you hurt,"He said.

"I know,"Alex whispered hoping that he wouldn't reply. She hugged her arms around her body and snuggled into the seat as the plane hit a thrashing jet stream,causing a shudder."What was that?"

"Just some jet stream,it'll be fine"Gambit said,"I'm from Louisiana,born in New Orleans. Grew up there all my life. I was raised by thieves all my life,going from mob to mob and ending up back here."

"So you've been on your own most of the time?"Alex asked.

Remy nodded,"Most of the time,but I guess during that time I discovered what I could do."

"Well I saw what you can do,but what is it particularly?"She glanced over at Gambit.

"I manipulate kinetic energy"He smirked and glanced at her,"Simple things I can levitate with the wave of my hand. But I'm an expert with cards"

Alex cocked her brow,"How'd you get the name Gambit?"

He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze from her,"Lets just say I played some games in jail with some inmates,took their money and the rest is history,chere"Alex twisted her lip.

"Whats with this chere thing?"

Gambit opened his mouth to speak but the plane went through another tough jet stream. It shook the entire plane causing Alex to grip down onto the dashboard. Gambits eyes widened as he tried to steer the plane out of the stream,but didn't seem to work out,"You should land this"Alex yelled over to Gambit. He shook his head.

"No,I'm not going down there"

"Gambit,you have no choice. We'll be killed"The windows flew open and the red light on the dashboard began flashing,the plane was going down,"Gambit!"

"I need you to direct this down,Alex"He yelled over the power of the wind. Alex wasn't sure if she had the power to control something that big,"Alex,you have to"

"That means I'll land it on the island"

"Just do it. I'll live"Gambit replied. Alex nodded and took a deep breath,"You can do this"He noticed her hesitance,he placed his hand on hers and nodded. Alex chewed down on her lip and held up her hand,concentrating on the plane. Gambit tore his gaze from her and looked out the window. The plane slowly stopped shuddering and the clouds by passed,the plane was slowly lowering close to the ground right outside the skirt of the hut where he was held captive. His jaw hung slightly open as the plane came to a stop on the ground."You did it.."He whispered as Alex slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at Gambit as he smiled,"You did it,kid"

Alex smiled,"I guess I did"She examined her hand closely before hearing the belt buckle next to her come on done. She noticed Remy already outside of the plane rounding the front towards her side. He threw opened the door.

"You gonna sit in there all day?"He asked offering her his hand. Alex smiled and quickly unbuckled herself,taking his hand and hopping out of the plane.

"Where are we going?"She asked as they began walking towards the fences leading into the ground area. Gambit ducked and peered over a piece of broken rock.

"I'm not to sure yet,but keep close and follow me"


	10. Search Begins

**(A//N: Sorry about the late notice on this chapter guys! It's been really long since I've updated (I know,omg) and I finally came across this story that has YET to be here it is,the next chapter.I've been busy alot this year with school work and all,so bare with me as much as possible.**

**So,rate and review? R&R please.**

* * *

Gambit ducked back from peering over the broken rock, "Come on."

He quickly stood to his feet and searched the area. Alex stood next to him, "Where are we going?"

Gambit briefly glanced towards her with his piercing hazel eyes and blinked, "Just follow my lead. Stay low and when I say get down..."

There was a sudden shutter and an explosion in the distance which caused the tremor, boomed with heat of fire up into the cloudy sky. Gambit and Alex briefly turned their attention towards the noise before being brought back into their surroundings. Alex took a heavy breath and swallowed down before glancing towards Gambit. She noticed the sudden panic written all over his features, the blood seemed to have drained from his face leaving him shocked and alerted.

"What do we do?"Alex finally spoke, breaking the silence between both of them. Gambit licked his lips, a concerned look passing his features.

"Let's go, we don't have much time, "He said quickly before throwing his coat behind him and making sure Alex was right there with him. She jogged alongside him, staying low until they came to the stone wall that was blocking their path towards the plant, "Great."

Alex grunted lowly and hesitated to hit the stone wall in front of her. She looked up towards the top of the wall then sideways a mid ways down from where Gambit and she stood, "I don't understand it. When I escaped this place, there use to be a hole in the wall somewhere around here..."

"Well, maybe they fixed it?"Alex replied.

Gambit chewed on his lip and looked up and down the edges of the wall to see nothing. He grunted lowly, "Let's go."

"Where are we going now?"Alex asked, furrowing her brow. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a defensive stance in front of Gambit.

"We can't stand here all day, they get a wif of us standing out here, they'll capture us and bring us in there, "Gambit said, "And I don't want that to happen again."

"So we're leaving?"She replied stepping closer to him. Gambit nodded and ignored the glare Alex was giving him, "I'm not leaving, Logan's inside there and he's going to need our help!"

Alex ducked when another boom exploded through the air. The shudder caused a gust of wind to blow through her hair and gentle push her towards Gambit.

"Logan can handle his own, here."He whispered sincerely, his eyes lowering to the ground. As much as he wanted to leave, he wouldn't leave without Alex. He had to protect her now that Logan was gone; she needed his guidance and knew thoughtfully that if he would to leave, she would most likely be killed.

"I'm staying."Alex's words dripped with venom as she turned on her heel and made her way down the edge of the wall. She huffed silently, until she came upon some broken glass and rock. Alex furrowed her brow and looked around and noticed the crumbs of broken rock leading towards a small hole in the wall, "Gambit!"

Alex quickly examined the hole, a big enough size for the both of them to fit through.

"Did you find anything?"Gambit asked as he came jogging from behind her. She nodded and pointed towards the hole in the wall. Gambit smiled widely, "Knew I could count on you, bella."

Alex furrowed her brow as she watched Gambit climb through the small hole and following. He helped her stand up and dusted the left over dirt that was on her pants," keep low and follow me."

"Alright,"Alex nodded and walked closely behind him. They both ducked behind rocks and slithered along the outskirts of the plant, dodging the guards. They finally came to one door that was secured shut and could only be opened mechanically.

"Damnit."Gambit groaned and hit the door with his fist, "We seem to be hitting alot of obstacles here..."

"Stand back. I have an idea, "Alex said motioning for Gambit to move. He nodded, having some of his Carmel brown hair to fall into his face. Alex took a deep breath and lifted her hand towards the door. With her eyes closed, the sounds around her seemed to disappear, even Gambit's presence next to her. She could feel the energy pooling from her finger tips, swirling through the air and through the door until suddenly...there was a click. Alex slowly opened her eyes to see the door opening slowly to reveal a long sewer coloured hallway before her.

"You have some mighty fine powers there, "Gambit whispered, glancing over at Alex surprisingly. She shuddered underneath his stare and tried not to blush, "But there's no time for compliments..."

He quickly grabbed her hand firmly and lunged into the hallway before the door closed. They both stood up and regained their composure before walking down the dimly lit hallway, "What exactly are we searching for?"

"Logan."Alex responded pushing up against the nearest wall. They both hushed when a pack of voices came from the other end and proceeded to grow further from them. Alex sighed and they both continued on slickly.

"You're here for Logan. Logan's here to kill Stryker and this Victor guy. What if he doesn't want you to intervene? I mean, if he wanted you there then he would've made you jump out of the plane too."Gambit whispered harshly. The same thought quickly passed his mind over and over again and that was this whole thing was a bad idea.

Alex grunted and came to a halt in the center of the hallway. She turned to Gambit and narrowed her eyes,"Look.I don't care what he thinks, alright? These men are trouble and either way, he's going to need help. And besides, there's more than just Logan that needs help,theres more mutant kids in this plant that need to be rescued, "She paused, "Like you once were, but there was nobody there to save you. So you're either with me or you can find your own way back to the plane."

Alex took her lead and continued walking down the hallway towards a crossroad, where she would have to decide which way to go. Gambit stood there watching her, analyzing and trying to figure her out. But he couldn't.

Gambit licked his lips and peeled the piece of hair that was dangling in his face behind his ear, "She's right, "He thought to himself,"Alex,wait up."

She glanced over her shoulder and watched him join her side, "Had a change of heart?"

"You can say that. Your speech back there was rather touching."Gambit smirked.

"Glad to see I touched you in a personal matter."Alex chuckled. Gambit's smirk began to spread wider across his face until voices were heard at the other end of the hallway. His neck craned toward the shouting voices and quickly grabbed Alex's hand and ducked towards the ground.

"The guards! Quick, we have to get rid of them."He quickly said.

"How?"Alex panicked.

"What do you mean how? Can you stop the bullets and reverse them?"He asked. Alex mentally hit herself, and then held her hand up stopping the bullets in their tracks. The guards stopped firing to watch the fired bullets slowly make a U turn and shoot directly at them.

"Watch out!"They yelled as they dodged out of the way. Gambit didn't waste any time jumping to his feet and running towards the other end of the hallway towards them. Alex pulled herself from the floor and stood up, watching Gambit take on the two guards; hitting each one with a punch to the face and kick to the gut. Alex sighed before feeling a slight disturbance behind her. Her senses quickly kicked in and she turned around, applying a closed left handed fist to another guard that was creeping up on her. The guard stumbled backwards from her, collapsing against the wall grasping his nose.

"Alex?"Gambit yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"I'm alright!"She replied as she slowly backed away from the guard who was beginning to gather himself from the wall.

"Alex, let's go!"Gambit yelled again. Alex hesitated for a moment, before lifting her hand towards the moaning guard. He was suddenly lifted into the air like a feather and was sent sailing into the nearest wall, his head breaking through the steaming vent.

Alex let out a shaky breath when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. His soothing presence calmed her down as he slowly turned her to face him. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders as his piercing hazel eyes looked into hers, "It's only me, mon chere."Gambit whispered. Alex slowly nodded, her senses coming back down to level, "Let's go, we have to get out of here before more come."

Alex nodded once again as he grasped her hand and pulled her down the hallway quickly. She let out a low sigh and let Gambit direct her towards the cells. She couldn't recall what had just happened with the guard, but she could still feel the power, lust and hate pumping through her veins as she twisted him in the air.

It was a scary feeling that she had never experienced and hoped to not experience again.


End file.
